


Apocatale

by CrystalEmerald77



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Considering Everyone on Here Wants to Cry Apparently, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Frisk is Neutral, Got That Out of the Way, I'm Not an Angsty Person, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Princess reader, Slight Angst Though, Zombies, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalEmerald77/pseuds/CrystalEmerald77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the monsters. This is about the real monsters too. The ones who come out at night, and rip and tear. This is about a kingdom in the middle of it all, struggling to survive, with the arrival of magical, benevolent creatures, and the impending war to prove itself. </p><p>This is about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This really just popped in my head after I had this weird dream sequence after eating too many mini quiches. Have fun my sweeties. 
> 
> *I also realize there is a spacing issue, but suck it up*
> 
> You're all cute.

When Frisk first liberated the Underground, Sans along with the other monsters had gone out in blissful ignorance of what lay beyond the mountain. It had been a beautiful day, clear with a cheery overcast as small birds and fresh air wafted through the surrounding forestside. Frankly, it was all Sans had ever dreamed of. He looked to Frisk and smiled his first real smile in forever.

 

Where they were pushing the reset button.

 

Forty times. After that Sans lost count. Sometimes it was Frisk. Sometimes it was that evil creature, one whom he would never have a definite name for. Brother killer? Evil incarnate? Regardless, it had been forty times that he had seen the Surface, and each time he would try to get farther, and farther. He would use shortcuts, and make it to the very edges of the forest before they reset, and he wakes up to the smell of burning pasta with Pap calling for him to wake up.

 

The last time he got beyond the treeline, and he saw what must have been a human city. He could hear the others screaming in the distance for him to come back, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. They would forget soon anyways. He noticed the way the palisades around it looked more like spikes, and how if he squinted his eyes, he could make out the very tops of towers. A castle. What it meant he could only guess before he awoke again.

 

It was time to confront Frisk.

 

He walked purposefully through the woods of Snowdin, encountering the kid as usual. He made sure the kid laughed at all the proper jokes, and signed all the proper things, before he led them to Grillby’s immediately, deviating drastically from the usual timelines. They noticed, the way their eyes flicked between him and the door he was sure they were about to either bolt or reset altogether. Still, he persisted.

 

“tell me kid, you’ve been up to the Surface. what’s up there?” Sans had never really pried before, but something told him deep in his bones that was where the root of Frisk’s problem was.

 

*It’s…* Frisk paused, taking Sans in warily. *I don’t like it up there.*

 

Sans nodded. “i figured since you were so insistent that none of us ever sees any of it.” Sans leveled his empty stare at the kid, knowing it terrified them. “can you tell me why?”

 

Frisk shook in their seat, gripping both hands nervously. *The people up there can be...and well...there’s actual...monsters.* Frisk signed out monsters shakily, hesitating on the last flourish.

 

Sans tilted his head in thought. “com’on kid, i’m trying to understand, but i don’t. we’re the only scary skeletons around these parts, am i right?” Sans let out a chuckle, hoping it would lighten the mood.

 

Frick shook their head. *No. There are actual monsters who will...they will hurt you. We can’t stop them.”

 

Sans leaned over the table to put his right hand over the kids before they broke down. “look bud, i think i understand. you don’t want to go back, but look. this can’t go on forever.” Sans pointed at the jukebox. “remember that used to work? now i’m not even sure that still has the same songs let alone if it could ever play them again.” Sans fixed Frisk with another dark look. “reality is starting to break down.”

 

Frisk hung their head before breaking into quiet sobs. *I...can’t go back...to that. I can’t let any of you see.* Frisk looked at Sans with determination etched in their features. *Everyone down here thinks humanity is so great, but up there we are awful. The monsters just show how awful we are.* Tears trickled down Frisk’s cheek.

 

Frisk stood up finally, looking at Sans and nodding. *But I know that I can’t go on like this. I can’t just loop through the past three days, living them over and over again.* They turned, walking out the door of the restaurant leaving Sans in mild surprise. Maybe? But no...hope was futile.

 

* * *

  


He followed Frisk as he normally did. Not once did they bring up the conversation previous, but every time they saw him, they nodded before turning around. It gave him a little tingle inside his soul to think that maybe it wasn’t a dream.

 

Finally, the last day before the reset came. He waited in the corridor as usual, but Frisk brushed past him signing a quick, *i love you* before meeting with the king. The endearment rendered him speechless, and whenever he was called into the battle with Flowey he was still processing. Frisk had never expressed any affection for him. Maybe for his brother, but for him? This thought plagued him until Asgore led the group out of the tunnel.

 

After all this time, whenever he saw the sight of the sun, it made him dread the inevitable loop back. Just another PTSD trigger. He laughed depreciatively as he waited with the others, too tired from this run through to shortcut. He stood there, shoulder to shoulder with Paps waiting...waiting…

 

There was a small tap on his shoulder. *I’m not going to do it.* Sans looked down at Frisk. “kid, i don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smiled a crooked smile, and looked at the sky. Inside, he was reeling from everything. He let a wider grin stretch across his skull.

 

“SO ARE WE GOING TO GO SEE FRISK’S HOME NOW?” Papyrus shouted excitedly, ruining the peaceful moment for everyone. Toriel sighed. “I was hoping to pack a little first Papyrus. We need toiletries, clothing, and necessities if we are going to stay long.”

 

Sans turned to Frisk. “you have all that stuff there right?” Frisk nodded. “then let’s go.” Sans ushered at the others. “are y’all comin’ or are you goin’ be a bunch of lazy daisies?” referencing the clusters of flowers that covered the forest floor in the distance. Everyone collectively groaned, but followed him anyways, secretly eager to be rid of the Underground.

 

* * *

 

In the castle town of Ebott you sat silently, taking in the way the breeze rustled the tops of the church bells, letting them tinkle together in a soothing way. It made your heart ache. Beyond it you could hear the sound of children playing, of a songbird singing. You couldn’t hear them though.

 

You couldn’t hear Frisk.

 

Nothing had been the same since four days ago. Your youngest sibling ran away, and sent your family into a panic, rushing them to and fro. They even issued that a guard be posted at you and your sisters’ doors. You weren’t allowed outside, not until they knew who had done this.

 

You just wanted Frisk back.

 

Part of you entertained the notion that someone had kidnapped them, maybe for the hefty ransom they would get for kidnapping one of the royal children. The larger part of you knew however that Frisk had made good on their plan for getting away. They hated the cooped feeling of the castle life. They hated the reasons for it. Most of all, they had a wild streak and the determination to do what they wanted. In a way, you were sort of jealous.

 

You laid on your bed before the bells tolled for nightfall. The city watch was out; the last line of defense between the castle and the undead. You turned your head to glance out of your window before shivering. No, you were not going to think about it.

 

However, before you could fall into a restless slumber, you were awaken by the second, louder tolling of the bell. Something was wrong.

 

You grabbed your lantern, and swung out of bed, your nightgown fluttering behind you. There were several guards with torches running in the direction of the gates. You heard citizens screaming in terror. Was it another attack? You fearfully looked at the knife on your table. Could you do it? Could you really kill one of them? Probably not.

 

Shaking in fear yourself, you backed away from the window, knocking on the door hesitantly.

 

“Sir, do you k-know what is happening?” You frowned at the tremble in your voice.

 

“No, I don’t my lady, my job is to keep you safe. Please get some rest, I’m sure the matter will be attended to before they reach here.” You sighed in frustration at the guards neutral tone. “May I go see my sister’s or my parents, I am sure they would like to see that I am well.”

 

“No ma-am, you may not.”

 

Well then. You flipped the bird at the guard through the door, and you turned back to the window. There were no torchlights visible now, maybe the problem really had been taken care of. It was time to get some rest.

 

You laid in the bed in a stiff position until the wee hours of the morning, right when the sun began to peek over the mountain in the west. Before you drowsed off into light sleep, the guard pounded at your door. “My lady, your father expects you in the throne room by eight sharp. Should I send for a maid?”

 

Again, you wished to raise your middle finger in the guards direction, but you settled for groaning instead. “Yeah...send for Miranda.” You turned back over, and cuddled into the pillow. Let Miranda get you up, if you got up now she would find you falling asleep at your desk anyways.

 

Miranda arrived too quickly though, and came in with a full, bright smile along with a cheerful step. “(Y/N), I do believe great things are in store for you today.” You leveled a glare at her, before playfully pointing towards your messy hair. “Just fix it.” She laughed, and settled about doing her work before you dressed in the gown she had laid out. It was a silk variety, in your favorite color. A luxury even for royalty such as yourself. You looked at her curiously. She shrugged.

 

“Your parents seem convinced that the guests that arrived last night are important.” Your eyes widened in surprise. “So that is what happened last night, with the torches going to the gate after the curfew bell?” She smiled, but you couldn’t get anything more out of her. Before you knew it, you were being escorted to the throne room.

 

This whole thing made you curious. If these guests were so important, then why would they not know better than to travel in the middle of the night? Surely they had better sense. What if they were part of that one organization to the south, who were rumored to have advanced weaponry, even more advanced the ones from Before? Still...to travel at night, was to risk being seen by a hoard. Even those who camped out, slept in trees. They must have been in a hurry then.

 

You made it to the throne room with more questions than answers. However, the only people to greet you was the rest of your family. You hadn’t seen any of them for many days, so just the sight of them made you happy.

 

“Ah, (Y/N), you have finally decided to join us.” Your mother teased, wrinkles crinkling at the corners of her eyes.

 

Your two older sisters looked at you with disinterest, before turning back to discuss among themselves. You aimed a glare at them before you turned to your parents. “Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep since the alarm went off last night. What is going on?”

 

Your father, the king of Ebott, turned to you. He had always had a way of intimidating you, and this was no exception. “Important guests came last night. Your mother, and I have deliberated, and we decide that we need to gain them as allies. That is why I need all of my daughters present at this breakfast, I expect the best behavior from each of you.” Your father ended on a stern note, before your mother spoke up.

 

“Your father forgot to mention that there are few oddities concerning these guests.” Your mother looked at the three of you in order. “But first, I might care to mention that they saved Frisk.” The words didn’t sink in until a brief pause of silence went through the room. You cried out in joy though, before spinning left and right. “Where are they?! I have to see them!”

 

Your mom waited for you to calm down before pointing to the entrance to the dining room on the left. “They insisted on eating with their new friends.” You mom put a hand to your shoulder before you could rush in though. “Not so quickly (Y/N), I need to explain something first.” You shook off her hand though, racing past your stoic sisters.

 

You slammed open the door to the formal dining area to find several curious, not human stares leveled at you. Your excitement was brought to a screeching hault. Before you could examine the curious humanoid creatures though, you were pulled into a tight hug, and your eyes automatically closed. Frisk.

 

They hugged you tighter, and all you could care about in that moment was to squeeze the life out of them. They deserved it for putting you through all of that worry of the past few days.

 

*cough* “um, are you going to introduce us to your friend kid?” You registered a deep, rumbling voice before you opened your eyes to settle on a small skeleton. He looked so much like the undead, that hair on the back of your neck bristled, and you had an instinctual urge to hide Frisk behind you.

 

*This isn’t my friend, this is my sister (Y/N). Say hi.* The way Frisk almost commanded the skeleton to tell you hello was disturbing. Where had they met these strange creatures?

 

“hi.”

 

You waved, lost for words.

 

“wanna hear a knock knock joke?”

 

You tilted your head curiously before nodding imperceptibly.

 

“knock knock”

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“interrupting bird.”

 

“Interrupting bird wh-”

 

“caw caw!”

 

Sweet glorious death, if you weren’t laughing. Ok, so Frisk had weird and funny friends. Your approval went up slightly.  

 

When you regained your breath, you noticed tiny blue tears near the corner of the skeleton’s eyesockets as though he had cried while laughing. That was cute. “What is your name oh great, and interrupting bird?” His grin grew bigger.

 

“the name is sans. sans the skeleton.”

 

Before you could ask the rest of Frisk’s friends their names, your family walked in the dining room, lead by your worried mother. “Is everything fine, I know (Y/N) was excited to see you Frisk?”

 

Frisk nodded before signing that she was ok. You mother smiled before sitting at one end of the table next to your father. Another couple of what appeared to be tall goats, that struck you as royalty sat at the other end of the table. You ended up sitting next to Frisk who kept randomly sneaking bites of your food off of your plate. Wondering what they ate with the people you learned called themselves monsters, you let them.

 

Your sisters sat in between a tough looking fish monster, and another skeleton whom you learned was called Papyrus. Papyrus the Great. Yeah, you were going to just shorten that. Your sisters looked uncomfortable throughout the meal, and you could tell by the glare that both of your parents were giving them every so often, that they were going to get a lecture before the end of the day.

 

“So tell me punk. What is it like being a supernatural princess?”

 

It was the fish monster, with flame red hair, and sharp teeth. Confused, you just stared back at her.

 

“You know, like in the stories. You guys have swords, and you probably own a majestic horse creature who’s made of gold and stuff. You’ve gotta show me that later.” Excited she pounded her fist into the table causing your mouth to open in shock.

 

Thankfully, the smaller lizard-like monster next to her spoke up. “U-Undyne, I’m s-sure the p-princess will show y-you everything later, o-once they’ve had time to t-talk with Frisk.” Undyne nodded fervently. “Oh, of course. You two punks have a great time.”

 

This was going to take some getting used to.

 

You listened to your parents conversation with the other two monsters at the opposite end of the table. They were discussing how they could bring out the other monsters from the place they called ‘The Underground’ without there being any waves.

 

“Toriel and I both agree that it needs to be done slowly, if we wish for your people to be allies with us.” The taller, bearded goat king spoke.

 

Your parents nodded. “Maybe only a few at a time.” Your mother looked off in the distance thoughtfully. “Frisk could be ambassador like we discussed, I think that would be an excellent idea. However, there needs to be some show of unity among both of our peoples.”

 

The other goat monster nodded her head. Toriel it must be. “There could be a demonstration among your army of our powers. You mentioned that it would greatly help in your war.”

 

Your father shook his head. “No, it is far too risky. While you will be a great asset in our fight here on the Surface as you call it, I don’t want any of you to be portrayed as soldiers. You have already been through enough.”

 

Relief crossed all of the monsters faces, particularly Toriel’s. Papyrus spoke up, surprising everyone at the table. “MAYBE THERE SHOULD BE A SHOW OF FRIENDSHIP INSTEAD. IT HELPED OVERCOME THE HUMAN’S PROBLEMS.” Papyrus looked towards Frisk smiling. Frisk smiled back, and you felt a pang go through your heart. Your sibling was not usually so trusting, so it made you happy that they were comfortable with all of the monsters present.

 

“Yes, that could work. If we were to break all of the supposed boundaries in one day…” Your father itched his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Alright!” Your mother clapped her hands, ever the schedule keeper. “I have scheduled tours of the castle for y’all. I expect Gretchen and Ashley to accompany you.” Your mother fixed your sisters with a final stern glare. Oh they were going to get it. “Now that Frisk is back, I expect (Y/N) and them to continue with their lessons.” You felt your heart sink. Gross.

 

“Come my king.” Your mother waved a goodbye before everyone was left to their own devices. Frisk tugged on your hand. Your lifted your head and smiled a bit, just for them. “Come on, you have to tell me about everything.”

 

And they did as you walked back to your room, in bits and pieces. About how Toriel found them, and that there was an evil flower that kept chasing them. The two skeleton brothers who they lived with for a while, and you wondered what awhile meant. It had only been four days after all. Before long you reached the door to the makeshift classroom that your parents had set up.

 

*Most of all I missed you.* Frisk signed, looking embarrassed, but happy. You squeezed them in your arms for the second time that day.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

* * *

  


Sans wasn’t sure what Frisk had been talking about during the confrontation at Grillby’s. There had been nothing so far to set off any warning to him. One thing that did stand out to him was the squalor he noticed the people living in. He had always had the assumption that humanity was far more advanced than monsters, but perhaps he was mistaken.

 

He didn’t like the reception that the human guards had received them with though. It took Toriel and Asgore both several minutes to calm them into lowering their weapons enough for a civil conversation. Once they showed them their powers, they were immediately led to the king and queen.

The king and queen. There had apparently been rumors of a powerful, magical race sealed below ground. For some odd reason the two human monarchs had looked at each other before offering them a place to stay in Castle Ebott, and inclusion among their people. There was some quiet talk of how they needed help with their war, but the monsters could refrain from helping.

 

Sans had half the mind to just set up a monster camp. Screw human wars.

 

But Toriel and Asgore agreed that it was necessary, so here they were currently. Sans got a weird vibe from the princesses leading them around the castle. He wished that it was Frisk and the other princess. He liked the way you seemed so close to Frisk, but he wondered why they had never told him about you before. More than anything he was just happy to finally be free of the resets. For now.

 

“Come on, we don’t have all day to just show you around.” One of the princesses snapped at Papyrus, who was admiring a tapestry above the fireplace of the sitting room they were in currently.

 

The other princess muttered while looking at her nails. “Yeah, I’ve got to go back to my dress fitting.”

 

Sans growled under his breath as his eye flashed blue and gold.

 

The one human who he thought was called Ashley stumbled towards the fireplace, and a leaping ember caught on her dress. “Ah! Help me!” She frantically patted at the dress.

 

Sans smirked. “maybe you should just chill.”

 

Ashley shot him a glare after the fire went out as quickly as it started. Before he could finish it off with something just as snarky, she spoke. “I know what you are doing here freaks.” She spun on her heels, and walked off, leaving Gretchen chasing after her, with a final glare at the group.

 

Sans swung his arms behind his head. “i’m gonna head off. i didn’t get much shut eye last night. mornin’.” He aimed a well timed wink at his brother before he sauntered off up the stairs. He could hear Pap’s puffing indignantly behind him. Chuckling, he flopped down on the soft bed the humans had given him.

 

Before he let sleep over come him, he wondered what the humans had planned for them. A fleeting thought of having Frisk reset floated through his head. Heh, guess all of the redundancy had made him afraid of the unknown. The idea made him scrunch up his eyes though. No, no more resets.

 

* * *

 

You were called out of the classroom a couple hours into free reading time. You were almost disappointed. Almost.

 

You were led to your parents room, and you were surprised at how they were both sitting on the edge of their bed, alert. This looked important.

 

“We need to talk.” Your father started, gesturing his hands wildly. He was nervous. “Your mother and I have come up with an arrangement that ought to solve all of our problems, but we need to make sure that you are comfortable with it first.” Your mother nodded. “Yes dear, this is important so let us explain.”

 

Your father’s gesturing grew worse. “There are certain sacrifices that we as leaders of our people have to make. As you know, the monsters are important allies, they can help us fight the undead, and that is top priority. Our needs are second to the suffering of our people.”

 

Your mother sighed, soothing your father’s hands. “What your father is saying dear is that we need a strong show of unity between our family, and the monsters. This would be best conveyed if one of our daughters were to enter into union with them.”

 

You lost your breath as your body went numb. “No…”

 

“Now we know that your sister’s are older, and better suited to a politically situated marriage, but they are already betrothed to others as you well know. Frisk is too young. But there is you.”

Thankfully, your parents went silent, letting this sink in. You were in shock. Marriage? Maybe in a few years. Or decades. Your sister’s were having arranged marriages sure, but they had asked for them. Anything to get out of ‘the hovel of Ebott.’ You loved your parents, you loved Frisk. You never wanted to leave.  

 

“Now, we will give you time to think on it. Also, we both have yet to bring this up to Asgore and Toriel who you met at breakfast earlier. Don’t let it worry you too much.”

 

You shook, but they were oblivious. “Now get some rest my dear. I heard from your guard that you didn’t get much sleep last night.” You backed away from your parents, you didn’t want to hear them anymore.

 

Once in your room, you slumped against the door, and bawled. Why would your parents betray you like this? You weren’t some pawn to be used. But that was just what they were doing, they were using you.

 

Let alone the fact that you hardly knew anything about these monsters at all. You wondered which one they would stick you with. Your cries grew louder.

 

Before long you were curled in a ball on the floor, heaving silent sobs. You made out a few tentative knocks on the door to your room, and a small tapping. It came again before you moved to open it.

 

It was Frisk.


	2. There Was Talk

Frisk looked between you and the hallway. *Should I leave?*

 

Quickly, you grabbed Frisk’s arm. “No please don’t go, stay.” You rubbed your eyes, picking yourself off of the floor. “I haven’t gotten to talk to you enough.”

 

Frisk nodded. *Me either. Out of everyone here, I’ve missed you the most.*

 

You smiled, tears still streaming down your face. “I’m grateful for that.”

 

Frisk scooted onto your bed, beckoning for you to sit beside them. *What happened?” 

 

You looked down as you sat next to them, grabbing ahold of your thoughts. “Mom and dad are doing something screwy again.” Frisk was the only one who you could talk to about your parents. Your other two sisters were spoiled to the core, and they had no streaks of independence like Frisk and you. Frisk most of all. That’s why it didn’t surprise you when Frisk nodded sagely. 

 

*Tell me about it.*

 

You sighed, not knowing how to properly word it for someone as young as Frisk. There was also the fact that usually, by screwy, you meant Gretchen getting a bigger birthday cake than you, or even Ashley stealing your dress. When you confronted your parents, they said something about sibling rivalry, and brushed it off. No, forced marriage? That was more than a few levels up than screwy. 

 

That’s why you finally decided to just let it all out in one fell swoop. “They are wanting me to marry one of the monsters. In a show of ‘unity’.”

 

Frisk’s face fell comically. *I will fight them.* 

 

Frisk got up from the bed making a tiny fist while heading towards the door. *Just lay back, I’ve got this.*

 

Quickly you rushed to stop them. “So not a good idea Frisk. What if the monsters overhear you, and retaliate? They have to be powerful since mom and dad kept mentioning they could help us battle the undead.” Panicking, you dragged Frisk back to your bed. 

 

Frisk crossed their arms before looking pointedly at you. *I could fix this all though...it might make him upset, but I can fix it.* They lifted both hands, palms up as they closed their eyes. 

 

Curious you questioned, “What are you doing?”

 

Frisk grimaced. Before you could ask again, a yellow glow emitted from both palms and the words reset appeared before the both of you, encased in a rectangular border. 

 

Something didn’t feel right. 

 

You grabbed Frisks arms and jerked them both down. The glowing ‘reset’ didn’t disappear however, instead it thrummed stronger. “What are you doing Frisk, what is that thing?” Your voice took on a hard edge directed towards your youngest sibling. 

 

Frisk shrugged. *You won’t have to get married, and I get to live without being cooped up in this stupid castle just because it’s dangerous. We both win.*

 

You looked between your beloved sister, and the floating reset. No problems for either of you? Still, you were doubtful. “Where did you find that thing anyways?” You lowered your arms, less startled than before. 

 

Frisk looked at you excitedly. *I found it in the Underground. Or it found me, I don’t really remember anymore.” Frisk pouted, lost in thought. 

 

*Anyways.*

 

Frisk moved to touch the ‘reset’, but you stopped them. They looked at you with pleading in their eyes. You sighed. “Together then. Ok?” They nodded. 

 

The both of you moved to press the ‘reset’ floating in the air, but when you touched it, a ripping sound echoed throughout the stone walls of your room. The ‘reset was gone. There wasn’t even a small trace. You looked to Frisk. 

 

Except there was no Frisk there. 

 

There came a few tentative knocks on your door, along with some tapping. You got up to get it, but before you could Frisk ran into your room, and scanned your face frantically. *It didn’t work did it?* You shook your head no. 

 

Frisk looked shellshocked. No, they looked like they were ready to curl into a ball and cry. Finally, a few tears slipped wordlessly down their cheeks before they numbly grabbed ahold of you, like a lifeline. 

 

It appears you were stuck with this timeline. 

 

* * *

 

Sans had been having a waking nightmare, or so that is what he thought. He really hadn’t had a lot of time to sleep consistently in the Underground, contrary to popular belief. Following Frisk, trying to keep Papyrus safe. It really ate into his sleeping schedule, and it didn’t prevent half of what went wrong down there. 

 

That was why he was eager to finally sleep in an actual bed for once, regardless of the consequences. 

 

He forgot the fact that he often had nightmares, such as the one he was having currently. He unconsciously clenched the bedsheets to him as he imagined Papyrus’s scarf floating through the air before Frisk caught it, and smeared the remnants of Pap’s ashes on it, watching Sans as he hid behind the tree the entire time. 

 

Oh, how he wanted to kill them. 

 

His bones clenched up in the bed, before relaxing. They weren’t really like that though. Besides they were just a kid. They didn’t know any better. Lost, scared, confused...what would he do? 

 

Sighing his eyes opened to early evening sunlight. So much for peace. He rolled over, searching his room. 

 

It was immaculate, if a bit small. The humans didn’t have much, but he appreciated their style. Maybe more windows were needed, he didn’t like the stone walls. It made him feel like he was still in the Underground. 

 

He eased himself up, heading towards Papyrus’s room. It would be getting late soon, and he did need to eat. The whole breakfast ordeal made him nervous, despite that most of the humans seemed nice. Social interaction was too much for him sometimes. 

 

He scratched his stomach, aiming to knock on Pap’s door before he heard it. The ripping sound. It was a sound he only heard in his worst nightmares. When Frisk was…

 

He shot awake in his bed, with evening sunlight filtering serenely through the lone window of his room. Not again. 

 

N O T   A G A I N. 

 

He raced to where he remembered Frisk’s room being, everyone had insisted on saying goodnight to Frisk the night before. They weren’t there though. However, next door the door was thrown wide open, standing in stark contrast to the yellow glow emitting from within. No. 

 

N O. 

 

He raced in, one arm swung back aiming a bone at Frisk once he saw the. “you said no more resets.”

 

Before he could bring the arm down though he noticed you curled protectively around Frisk, glaring him down. “Sans?” 

 

He lowered his arm, but still kept the bone suspended. “what’s going on in here?” 

 

You pointed towards the source of the yellow glow, still holding tightly to Frisk. “They keep on saying that’s broke.” 

 

He looked over, hesitantly as though the very sight of the reset button would bring about his demise. Now that he looked at it closer it glowed half-heartedly, sputtering more and more. 

 

Creeping closer to it, he saw small cracks running down the center of the 's', growing larger the longer he examined it. Before he could look at it further though, Frisk waved one palm in the air, and it was gone. 

 

Eyes going dark he spun around to confront Frisk. 

 

“Sans? Sans where are you?” Sans heard Toriel’s voice at the end of the hallway. Clenching his teeth, he fixed Frisk with one more glare. “later kid.” 

 

“Sans, what are you doing in princess (Y/N)’s room?” Toriel looked at his scowl. “No matter, I was needing to speak to you about her besides.”

 

Mildly intrigued, Sans followed her to a small, sunlit alcove. 

 

“Sit Sans.” Toriel took a chair opposite of him. “We have important matters to discuss.” 

 

Sans sat, curious now about what Toriel could want to talk about. “look tori, don’t leave me in suspense here.” 

 

Toriel shook her head, ears flopping side to side making Sans chuckle. “This is awful Sans, but I have to ask you to something important for me, as a friend.” She sighed, long and slow like someone who has seen too much in a short time. “The human king and queen came to speak with Asgore and I recently, making it clear to us that there are few options for us to peacefully integrate into their society.”

 

Sans nodded. “it figures, i’m guessing they want something from us right?” 

 

Toriel smiled wistfully at him. “You really should be my advisor, when I don’t have the heart to tell people no, you could just do it for me.”

 

Sans smirked. “no can do, you’re awesome enough without me.” He tapped his phalanges against the armrests. “so what do they want?”

 

Toriel looked at Sans, conflicted. “Well...they want a marriage between their third daughter, and a monster. I joked that the only one currently on the Surface was you, but they didn’t get the joke. I believe...this is what they call an arranged marriage?” Toriel hung her head in her paws. “I have utterly failed you Sans.” 

 

Before Toriel could cry, Sans patted her back. “well i’ll just be your advisor for the day, and tell them no myself. no worries.” Sans continued grinning. “see no reason to get so upset.”

 

Toriel looked up to Sans, aghast. “You don’t understand. They insisted. Said that otherwise we would have to go back to the Underground or build our own village. Said either way it was impossible since there are so-called hordes of...undead. What are we to do Sans?”

 

Sans looked at Toriel critically. “why not ask asgore?” Toriel laughed. “I know you hate my ex husband, but he has already, quite adamantly, voiced his opinion of all of this. I want to know yours.”

 

Sans shook his head. “i thought it before, but you know what they say about gut..heh...feelings. i think we should just head back to the underground, and work on building our own place on the surface. maybe once we are on even footing with the humans we could be friendly, but now they are just going to take advantage of us.” 

 

Toriel nodded. “Those are Asgores thoughts too. I’ll tell the others to pack tonight, have Papyrus get what he has with him. We will leave at first light.”

 

Toriel smiled at Sans before turning to go. “I’m glad I did not fail you Sans. I will do whatever it takes to keep my people safe and happy.” Sans waved a goodbye, thoughtful. 

  
‘anything, huh?’ Sans turned to wake Papyrus, a little more insistent. He couldn’t really imagine protecting anyone besides the ones he had come to care for anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> So were the mini quiches a. Too dreary?  
> b. Mini Mary Sues who need to be vanquished with the flaming sword of my pen.  
> c. Or just right with the optimal egginess of which Papyrus would approve?


End file.
